


Run

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: outlast shorts? [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: "Run." He stares at the black figure.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I wanted to write something with Blake so here it is :D

[based off of this picture](https://pin.it/5xhga2xje7sqcg)

* * *

 

Blake is stranded, and just before the bright light can blind him a black figure stands in front of him. "Run." He shouts, and a blonde man pulls him up. "C'mon-" The black figure seems to engulf the light, pushing it back in someway. He gets up, fingers tightening around his baby.

The man shoves him into a car, and looks back to the black figure who stares making his way towards them. He shouts for the blonde to go, and he gets in screeching off on the mark land.

Blake doesn't speak and neither does the blonde, until a little while after there's a thunk on the roof. "I'm Waylon Park. My friend up there is Miles Upshur." Blake recognizes he name and looks at Waylon. "Miles? He and I used to work together, the last I heard was he went to some asylum, and didn't come back."

"Well, it's more of this thing called Walrider, and not Miles, like he's partially dead." Waylon scratches his cheek. Blake scoffs. "Like that makes any sense." Waylon shrugs, eyes returning back to the Arizona roads. "Believe what you want too." Waylon glances at the man beside him.

"You have a wife right?" Blake looks at his child sadly. "Yes. But she's- she's dead." Waylon nods. "I have a wife too, and two sons, but I can't see them. I can't be near them after I exposed Murkoff. Did you know that the company was also playing around with that villiage? Hallucinations and mind control. It's hard to explain, but I understand most of it."

Blake nods, before looking up at the hood of the car. "So Miles is somewhat dead, and I just spent the night in hell on earth with mind controls. Lovely" Waylon laughs lightly. "Yeah I guess. Also... I don't know how to break it to you, but..." Waylon looks at the empty blanket that Blake's been holding since he first saw him. "there's nothing among those blankets..."

Blake looks down, confused, before finds Waylon _was correct_ , and he's been carring nothing. He unfolds the blanket carefully, before throwing it down on the floor board and sighs. "So that's what she meant." Waylon chews his bottom lip. "I'm sorry..."

"I need a nap," Blake leans backwards, covering his face. "We all do to be honest, but you can rest, I can do just fine on my own." Blake smiles great fully at the blonde before covering his face, and starting to think about the events of last night, hoping to God his camera caught all of it.


End file.
